Star fox the lost legion part 1: the lylat wars
by clay342
Summary: lost in an unknown star system, the 107th clone legion otherwise known as The Liberty Legion find themselves alone, but with the aid of star fox can they end the system's civil war.
1. Mercs meet clones

Clone Republic star destroyer _Independence_

9 ABY

outer rim-wild space border.

A phase 2 clone wearing an olive colored stripe down his helmet and his armor and an eagle holding a shield on his olive colored shoulders stood looking at a nebula in wild space. "Commander Preacher the shuttle from Kamino is here." Preacher turned to the phase 1 clone trooper who fidgeted under the calculating look of his commander. Preacher was known to be a hardcore, strict, and mean NCO. but in reality he cared greatly for his legion and would sacrifice himself to protect a soldier. "Good who are the visitors." he said returning his focus to the nebula. "Captain Fives, lieutenant Echo, and sergeant first class Hevy." the trooper said as the bridge doors opened to reveal the 3 surviving members of domino squad. "Dismissed trooper." Preacher said solemnly.

The trooper raised his eyebrows but left nonetheless. "Don't scare the recruits Preacher." CT-5555 or Fives said in a scolding manner. "Just trying to keep up my reputation captain. Why are you here?" preacher said relaxing his tone. "Can't a few veterans visit a former recruit turned commander?" CT-21-1409 or Echo said. Hevy smiled at the interaction before speaking. "impressive fleet wing. 7 Venators, five cruisers, 20 medical vessels, 1 cloning vessel and 16 acclamators." Suddenly there was a warning sound.

"Report!" Preacher said leaning over the scanner and the trooper manning it. "There's a large fluctuation in the nebula." the bridge shook violently knocking preacher, domino squad and any trooper standing onto the ground. "Helm get us out of here." Preacher ordered while gripping the edge of a console. "No good sir. The nebula is pulling us in as if it was a planet's gravity field or a black hole." a phase 2 clone said. "Impossible. A nebula can't do that." Fives said regaining his footing. "Evidently this one can." Echo said.

Meteors began to pelt the _Independence_. "Sir we're about to enter hyperspace." a phase 1 sergeant said. Preacher looked at him before looking at the stars. They were stretching. "All ships brace for hyperspace jump." he said before the entire fleet wing jumped into hyperspace never to be seen or heard from again.

[The Lost Battalion by Sabaton plays]

CLAY342 Presents

 **STAR FOX: THE LOST LEGION**

Starring

Fox McCloud

Falco Lombardi

Slippy Toad

Peppy Hare

Miyu Lynx

Fay spaniel

Fives

Echo

Hevy

and

Temuera Morrison

as

Preacher

[The Lost Battalion by Sabaton ends]

Lylat System

2156 galactic calender

unknown nebula

"Fox why are we out here? There's nothing out here, except this boring nebula." Miyu Lynx said complaining. "General Pepper ordered us to study it miyu." Fox said. "And you thought I was the complainer." Falco Lombardi said smirking. Suddenly the red alert lights and alarm went off. "ROB what is it?" Fay Spaniel asked. "Warning. Unknown ships coming out of the nebula." ROB said. Team star fox watched as 49 ships appeared out of nowhere. 20 had a red cross on their hull. 7 were angular in shape plus they were bigger than the rest and had 2 bridges. One of the larger vessels broke away from the group and headed for the Great Fox. Fox noticed that this one's twin bridges were painted red like the stripe going from the stern to bow. "Must be the command ship." Peppy Hare said. "The command vessel is hailing us." ROB said. "On screen." Fox said. The image of a man in white armor and a green stripe down his chest appeared on the screen.

"This is Commander Preacher of the CRS _Independence_. State your business." the man said. "Geez. Right to the point." Falco muttered getting a slight nod from Miyu and slippy. Fay, however, was fascinated with the man speaking to fox. "listen we mean no harm to you or your fleet." Fox said. "Come aboard so we can talk in person." Preacher said abruptly before ending the conversation. " _Independence_ out." the screen went black. "He's a fun guy." Falco said sarcastically. Everyone agreed. Everyone, but Fay that is. "Don't go judging someone's personality so fast." she said headed for her arwing. "Where are you going?" Slippy asked. "With fox, and Falco. Something about this Commander preacher has me interested on his origins."

Meanwhile on the _Independence_

Preacher watched as 3 craft that looked like a cross between an x-wing and e-wing left the unknown ship. "Open the hangar doors. Fives, Echo with me. Hevy, you have the bridge." Hevy nodded before Preacher, Fives, and Echo headed to the hangar. "Can they be trusted?" Echo asked. "your taking a big risk Preacher. Letting them onto your ship." Fives said concerned. "If they pose a threat we'll force them to head back to their ship." Preacher said as the trio entered the hangar. It was time to meet the locals.

Preacher, Fives, and Echo stood at attention with hands behind their backs as the arwings landed in the main hangar bay. Ground crews rolled steps next to the craft.

Fox noticed that all of the ground crew on the ship had the same face. 'What the?' he thought as something bumped into his arwing. Leaning to the left side of his cockpit he saw that some men had moved a set of mobile stairs used by pilots for boarding their fighters. Fox waited for Falco to get out of his craft. To his surprise Fay had decided to come along instead of Slippy.

Fay looked around in awe as troopers hustled around. She bumped into someone that was carrying something. "Oh I'm so sorry." she said helping the person pick up the tools. "Its alright." the trooper said getting to work on the craft he was under. "CE-1647 but you can call me Lug Nut."

"I apologize for my actions over the video feed." Preacher said noticing the white dog chatting casually with Lug Nut, the hangar's top engineer. He smiled under his helmet. "That's alright. I'm Fox McCloud. This is Falco Lombardi, and the canine speaking with one of your men is Fay Spaniel." preacher nodded.

"We were assigned by our commissioner to study a strange nebula that a probe found before it went offline." Preacher said to the representatives of star fox. "What do you mean by that commander?" Fay asked. "What Preacher means is that we lost contact with it, and couldn't bring video feed back online." Fives said clarifying Preacher's statement. "while we were studying it Fives, Echo, and Hevy here," preacher said gesturing to the arc trooper that was standing near the door and the two sitting around the table in the ready room. "Came aboard for a visit." "However, shortly after our arrival the fleet wing was pulled into the nebula and hyperspace. You know the rest." Echo said. "Commander we're getting a distress call." a clone said over the intercom. "Forward it to my ready room." Preacher said "Mayday. Mayday. This is Cornerian high command. Corneria is under attack by venomari forces." suddenly Fox's wrist-comm went off.

"Fox. It's Corneria.. it's..." Slippy began. "I know Slippy we're on our way." Fox said before looking at Preacher. "Will you help us defend Corneria?" Preacher sighed. "I'm afraid I can't." he said. "Why not?" Falco said surprised at Preacher's response. He thought Preacher would love a fight. "We just got done fighting one war. We can't get involved into another." fox nodded. "I understand. Let's go you two." Fox noticed Fay get up slowly and walk up to preacher. "Please. If not directly then do it as a favor." She begged. Preacher shook his head looking out into space. Fay sighed before furrowing her eyebrows. "What if it were your home planet." Domino squad's eyes widened and looked at each other. "What then.?" Fay said angrily before turning. However before she ran to her ship, Fay gave Preacher one last glance.

20 minutes later

"Preacher we should have helped them." Echo whispered to fives and Hevy. Both of them nodded. Preacher looked at a constellation thinking of Fay's words to him before she left. 'Kamino was invaded twice. One was during the Clone Wars, the second was during the early years of the Clone Republic. We pushed both forces off our home.' he thought. 'but we were ready both times. However, this Corneria was caught off guard by the so called venomari troops.' Preacher tightened a fist while his helmet rested under his left arm. He made a decision right then and there. "Sergeant." Preacher said. "Yes Commander?" a phase 1 clone asked. "Open a channel to the rest of the fleet." he said "Yes sir. Its open." Preacher braced himself.

"I know all of you are tired from the last war and what I'm about to do is a direct violation of the Clone republic's constitution that could result in court martial. We are going to defend Corneria which would effectively be a declaration of war. Those who oppose my decision may wish to speak so and it will be put into my log. "Commander." Fives said. Preacher looked at him. "I believe I speak for the entire fleet when I say," Fives glanced around phase 1 and 2 clones look at him. "To hell with the constitution sir." Preacher nodded "All hands, man your battle stations." he ordered.

A/N:this is my new star wars/star fox fanfic since the other one is being taken down. For Preacher's look think of Fives' body with Cody's helmet from episode 3 with olive colored markings and visor. If you don't want to read the rest of the story as chapters continue to be posted that's fine. Read and review. I appreciate criticism as long as its constructive. That being said peace.


	2. the calvary has arrived

Skies over Corneria

"I can't believe him!" Fay said angrily as she formed up with the rest of the star fox squadron. "He had his reasons to not help us Fay." Fox said. "I know that Fox. I just wished he'd come with us." Fay said in a defeated tone. "Why?" Miyu asked. "Was it the amount of troops he had, or was it because he looked cute?" Fay's cheeks turned a dark pink. "OK Miyu that's enough." Falco said. "Sure that Preacher guy was an ass, but like Fox said. He has his reasons not to get involved." Fay sighed. "Yeah you're right." she said before thinking 'Although he was kinda cute with out his helmet on.' "Let's do this star fox." Fox said.

"Uh guys." peppy said seeing multiple blips behind them on radar. "What is it Peppy?" Falco asked. "We have multiple targets behind us." Fox whipped his head around to see aircraft he recognized from the _Independence_. "Fox Lead. This is Ace of the 107th's air corps. We are here to assist you in anyway under orders by Commander Preacher." everyone's eyes widened. Preacher had actually decided to help. "Preacher also sends his regards to Ms. Spaniel." Ace continued. Fay Blushed at this. "He also wishes to speak with her once this battle is over." Ace noticed that the LAATs were taking off and headed to the city.

50 minutes earlier aboard the _Independence_

troopers scrambled to the armories on all decks and rushed to the LAATs in the hangar bay. "Ace I want your squadron and two others to back star fox. You already know what their fighters look like." Preacher said putting his helmet on. Just as ace turned to leave Preacher grabbed his arm. "send my regards to ms. Spaniel and that I'd like to speak with her." Ace nodded before getting into his ARC-170. "Someone's got a crush." Fives teased as he, Echo, and Hevy walked up to Preacher who had gotten onto one of the gunships. Had Preacher not been wearing his helmet Domino squad would have seen his cheeks turn bright red. "I do not. I just want to apologize to her for my actions." Fives nodded in understanding. "You were kinda harsh with your words." Echo said.

Present time

Corneria's capital

the cornerian forces were beginning to be overrun when a few missiles tore through the advancing venomari lines. Confused, some soldiers turned to see what appeared to be armed transports come in for a landing. As they land the side doors opened revealing white armored soldiers whom immediately rushed to reinforce them. One of them wore blue markings. " Are you Cornerians." he asked. "Yes." a feline said. "Who's in charge here?" "Me. Who are you?" a husky said. "Well sir." the blue marked trooper said. "I'm CT-5555. You can call me Fives. The boys," Fives said gesturing to the white armored troops. "and I are here to help." the husky nodded. "Light em' up boys!" Fives ordered his men. The troopers blasted away at the venomari charged forward.

Elsewhere in the capital

Preacher charged out of his gunship with his men (whom bore olive drab colored armor with white stripes.) "Give them hell boys." he said as he pulled his dual dc-17 blaster pistols out of their holsters. Several troopers fell, but more transports came as the charge continued. The Cornerians in front of Preacher's force looked behind them to see soldiers charge at them, but they were shocked to see them go over the barricades and begin to fire at the venomari soldiers.

Meanwhile in the sky

Fay looked at the ground seeing transports land and take off. A smile graced her features 'Thank you Preacher.' she thought. "Fox 5 watch your six. You have two bogies." Ace said. "i can't shake them." Fay yelled pulling evasive maneuvers before she was hit by a smart bomb. "Fay!" Miyu yelled. "I'm hit and going down." Fay said before she blacked out upon impact.

on the ground

Preacher had noticed the explosion and the black smoke trail. He activated his wrist-comm. "Ace who was hit?" he asked. Ace swallowed a lump in his throat. "It was Fox 5 sir. It was Ms Spaniel." Preacher's next words were caught in his throat. He took off his helmet and the world around him slowed. "Her ship landed in grid 6. half a mike from your position sir." Ace reported. Preacher nodded. "Sarge, Patch Up." Two clones looked at him one of which was a medic. "With me." Preacher said heading to Fay's crashed arwing. "Yes sir." Patch Up and Sarge said in unison.

Fay shook the grogginess out of her eyes. "I'm still alive." she said giving a dry chuckle. Fay attempted to move her left hand, but couldn't. Using her right hand she unbuckled herself, but as fay tried to stand she felt a searing pain in her right leg. Looking down she saw that her leg was dislocated. Fay heard voices and the last thing she saw before passing out again was Preacher's face as he said something.

"You're going to be alright Ms. Spaniel. You hear me." Preacher said. Sarge noticed something that chilled him. "Commander, her bird. Its leaking fuel and fast." he warned. Preacher noticed it and saw that is was headed for an open flame. "We have to get her out of it now." he yelled prying the broken canopy open with Sarge's help. Putting both hands under arms Preacher pulled Fay's limp body out of the cockpit and heaved her onto his shoulder. "Move damn it." he yelled booking it towards a building his me right behind him. The fuel hit the flame and the arwing exploded. The ensuing shock wave shattered the glass.

Hours later.

"Sirs, Ms. Spaniel is stable. However her arm..." the head clone medic spoke to Preacher and Fox. "What about it?" Fox asked worried about his teammate. "It's so badly burned and mangled. We have a single choice." the medic continued. "What's that?" Preacher asked. He cared greatly for the white poodle, and didn't want her to die. "We amputate it." Fox and Preacher nodded.

While fox and preacher were talking to the medic, Fives was walking around the field hospital grounds watching medics patch up both wounded clones and Cornerians. Shaking his head Fives said "War's hell." A demoralized feminine voice then spoke up. "That it is." Fives turned to see a Cornerian female with the star fox emblem on her jacket. "You are.." Fives asked. "Miyu Lynx. I'm a childhood friend of Fay." the female said "You?" "CT-5555." At her confused look, Fives added. "You can call me Fives." Miyu nodded before her ears drooped. "Well Ms. Lynx care to get something to drink." Miyu nodded before saying "And please call me Miyu, Fives." Fives heard a few hearty chuckles from nearby troopers.

"Miyu." the two turned to see Fox. "Is Fay.." Miyu began to ask. "She'll live." Preacher said walking up. Miyu gave a sigh of relief. "However, her left arm will have to be amputated to just below the elbow. She'll probably never fly an arwing again." Fives noticed Miyu get a dreadful look on her face. "Miyu you OK?" he asked her before seeing Preacher raise an eyebrow and was amused. "Don't start sir." Miyu sighed before looking at Fives. "Fay loves to fly, but to hear that she'll never fly again. She'll be devastated." she said ears drooping again. "Sir, do any of your medics specialize in cybernetic surgery?" Fives asked.


	3. Post battle of Corneria

Clone Field Hospital

Corneria's Capital

one week later.

Fay slowly came to. "What? Where am I?" She asked slowly sitting up. However, an armored hand gently pushed her down. "Easy Ms. Spaniel. You're still recovering from two surgeries." Fay looked up to see a man with Preacher's face but knew it wasn't preacher, because he was wearing white armor with a red cross on his shoulders and chest. "Commander. She's awake." the medic said looking up. Fay turned to see preacher stretching his arms yawning. She looked to the medic. "He was here every day for the past week. And stayed overnight yesterday." he said answering her silent question before leaving.

"I've been out for a week." Fay said surprised. Preacher nodded. "Ms. Lynx visited you as did the rest of your team." Fay looked at him. "But you stayed by my side the whole week. Why?" Preacher looked away. "I wanted to make sure you were OK and to apologize when you woke up." Fay raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked. "For acting the way I did when we first met." Preacher said. Fay looked down before realizing something. "What did that medic mean by two surgeries?" Preacher sighed heavily. "Your lower left arm was... badly burned and mangled. We had to amputate it." Preacher noticed Fay's eyes were starting to tear up. 'Ms. Lynx was right she'd be devastated.' he thought before smiling. "As for the second... Take a look." Preacher said gesturing to her left arm. Confused, Fay lifted the cover to reveal a chrome colored limb. She looked at preacher. "Ms. Lynx told us that you'd have been devastated to know that flying was no longer a choice." he said as Fay looked back at her new limb. "It was Fives' idea." Fay didn't know what to say. "Thank you." she whispered. Preacher smiled. "You're welcome" he planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Meanwhile.

"Let me get this straight Preacher pranked an arc trooper by spraying his armor pink." Miyu said laughing. "Yeah, no one knew it was him that did it." Fives said chuckling before his smile faded. "I miss those days." Miyu picked up his change of tone. "What happened Fives?" she asked Fives. "It's not my right to tell." he replied. They walked into a medical tent to see Fay awake and looking at her new limb. "What do you think Fay?"

Fay jumped at miyu's voice. Seeing who had spoke Fay relaxed. "it's a little weird, but I can get used to it." she said rotating her artificial limb and flexing its fingers.

2 days later.

Fay was sitting up and putting a t-shirt. She had recovered enough to leave the field hospital, but was told that it would some time for her body to adjust to the new limb. Meaning no flying. She could live with that. Just as she prepared to put her jacket on, a leather glove was laid on the bed. "What's the glove for?" she asked Preacher. "I don't think many Cornerians will take kindly to someone with a robotic limb. Shrugging she put the glove on. Surprisingly, it covered the entire limb. Preacher held out a hand as Fay began to stand up. She waved him off. However after 3 steps she began to fall. To Fay's surprise someone caught her. It was Preacher. Blushing madly, Fay muttered a thank you.

later at the mess tent.

Team Star Fox and Domino squad were chatting away swapping stories when Hevy noticed Preacher come in while helping Fay walk. "Hey boys..." he said. The clones in the mess stopped what they were doing. "Look who's up and walking." Hevy said before a few clones began clapping. "What's going on?" Fay asked as Preacher helped her sit. "A lot of the guys were worried. They saw me carrying you over my shoulder," Preacher said. "And at the condition you were in." A few snickers were heard when Fay reached over and held Preacher's hand with her natural one. "Thank you Preacher for helping us defend Corneria, and giving me the ability to keep flying." Preacher turned to her. "You are most welcome Ms. Spaniel." he said. Fay blushed. "Preacher, please call me Fay." she said as the snickers turned into chuckles.

A clone burst in breathing heavily. "Commander Preacher!" he said catching his breath. "What is it trooper?" Preacher asked. "The Cornerian leader wishes to speak with you and team star fox. It sounded urgent." Preacher stood up aiding Fay as he did so.

"Zoness?" Fox said. "Yes. Andross has attacked there and they need backup." General pepper said before turning to preacher. "I assume you'll remain neutral?" he said knowing that the assistance the 107th gave was done as a favor. Preacher, whom had his helmet under his arm, responded immediately. "We were.." this got everyone's attention. "But after happened to fay," he said looking at the poodle. "that ape's days are numbered." Fives was shocked at the emotion in Preacher's voice. "Fives, ready the Marine division." Preacher said before walking off slamming his helmet on.

[crashed by daughtry plays]

"Fives. What the hell was that about?" Miyu asked. "The last time he used that tone was the empire's invasion of Kamino in 17 BBY." Fives said before realizing something. He looked at Fay whom was looking at her artificial hand. "I think he loves you Ms. Spaniel." Fay's head shot up and looked at Fives and then slowly turned to Preacher's retreating form. Everyone did.

[crashed by daughtry ends]

Reviews:

guest- The reason why its called the Liberty Legion is to pay homage to the 77th infantry division that fought the Germans in the Argonne forest late 1918. this division was nicknamed the Liberty Division because of the statue of liberty on their division's patch. During the battle the 77th was cut off from allied lines similar to the 107th's current predicament in the story

A/n: there you have it. The first moments of the pairing between Fay and Preacher. Fives and Miyu will be in later chapters anyways if you have questions about the plot, story, and/or the characters just leave them in the reviews and I will answer them every 2 chapters. I appreciate criticism as long as its constructive. That said peace.


	4. pre-invasion of Venom

The 107th had been a big help to the Cornerians and the surrounding planets. The venomari forces had been caught off guard by the clone legion's surprise counterattack. Pretty soon the venomaris were pushed back to their home planet.

'3 months.' Preacher thought standing on the bridge of the _Independence._ 'It's 3 months since we appeared in the Lylat system.' troopers moved about on the bridge as the 107th fleet wing formed up with other Venator star destroyers that bore Cornerian military markings. Of the ships that he had Preacher only allowed the Cornerians to reverse engineer them with the blueprints of the old republic era venator. There were some rules of the Clone Republic he still followed. Such as not letting the blueprints of the _Independence_ being used and for good reason.

The _Independence_ was an H-series which was a heavily armed variant of the trusty venator. It was off limits to Corneria. When the Cornerian Council heard that the _Independence's_ blueprints were off limits, they were outraged at this. General Pepper backed Preacher on his decision. Preacher did, however, promise to share a new variant of the outdated vessel once the prototype was finished.

"Still not letting the council have the H-series?" Preacher smiled at the voice. Turning he saw Fay walking up to him. "No, the council can bitch all they want. They should be thankful that I even shared a blueprint even if its extremely outdated. Venators are tough little devils and can take more punishment than Corneria's cruisers." Fay chuckled grasping Preacher's right hand with her artificial one.

"i can't believe that in your 3 month presence we've beaten the venomaris back to their home planet." she said leaning onto Preacher's shoulder. Preacher looked down at her. Though she couldn't see it, fay knew he was smiling. "I got something for you." he said motioning her to follow him.

"I heard you were cleared to fly again." Preacher said entering the hangar bay. Fay nodded. "I just need to build a new arwing from what was salvaged." she said. "Nothing was salvaged except for a few things." Preacher said gravely. Fay looked at him. "Your arwing was leaking fuel when we rescued you. It exploded shortly after we got you out. The main fuselage was destroyed." the two stopped in front of a craft covered by a canvas. "The boys and I came to a decision." Preacher said. "What decision?" Fay asked.

Fives and Echo walked in front of them and pulled canvas off. "We had a few extra fighters on board and figured we'd give you one." Fay felt tears brim her eyes. "It's an ETA-2 Interceptor. I had the boys paint it in star fox markings right down to the logo." Preacher said before Fay began to cry. By this time several shiny troopers gathered around. Some had paint stains on their armor. Preacher took off his helmet as ace and three other pilots walked through the crowd.. "Thank you." Fay said before kissing preacher shocking him.

There were a few wolf whistles and shouts of "get a room commander". These were promptly returned with a one finger salute from Fay. Fives, Hevy, and Echo chuckled at Fay's reaction to the jests. She pulled away blushing. "i guess our relationship isn't secret anymore." she said shyly. "nope." Preacher said taking a glance at fives.

Later in Preacher's quarters

"Miyu interested in Fives?" Preacher asked. "She's more interested in his ARC trooper skills, but yeah she has a crush on him unlike you and me." Fay said taking a drink of caff. It wasn't Cornerian beer, but it was good. She didn't know why her friends couldn't stomach it. "Has she wanted to go through ARC training?" "She's openly spoke about it." Fay said. "She either wants the training or she wants to snog[1] Fives." Preacher said. "Probably both." Fay said before pausing. "What is it?" he asked. "The fighter, it was yours wasn't it?" Fay asked. Preacher nodded. "I prefer ground combat."

"Commander we're approaching Venom." a clone said over the intercom. "Understood. Assemble all troops to the cargo hold." Preacher said. Fay raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir." the clone said. "Cargo hold?" Fay asked. "You'll see." Preacher said.

Fay's jaw hung open at the amount of troops and vehicles in the massive cargo bay of the _Independence._ Every soldier, pilot, and naval man aboard stood at attention. She also knew that the fleet comm was on.

[revolution by the score plays]

Preacher stood in front of the multiple rows of 107th troopers and Shinies. Today would be the final day of the Lylat Wars. A war that had gone on for 6 years before they arrived. And now the representatives of the Clone Republic would help end it..

"Men for the past 3 months we have lost many brothers." Preacher began. "but our losses pale in comparison to Corneria's losses. We started as a favor. It's time we end this war. Not for our republic. Not for Corneria. But for all of Lylat and her systems we fight."

"We fight!" the clones yelled in unison

"To the last walker" preacher said

"We fight!" the clones again yelled.

"to the last star fighter." preacher said

"We fight!" the clones yelled

"To the last ship" preacher said.

"We fight!" the clones yelled.

"To the last trooper. To the last pilot." preacher said.

"We Fight!" the clones yelled.

"We fight." preacher said.

"We fight! Ooh aah!" The clones yelled.

"All hands to your battle stations." preacher yelled before putting his helmet on.

"Be care Preacher." Fay said as he got into a lander. "I will. Tell miyu I won't let her boyfriend die. Good luck Fay. I'm counting on you and Star Fox to punch a hole for the landers."

The battle of Venom had begun.

[1: British slang for kiss]

A/n: there you have it. The 107th prepares for the full scale invasion of venom. The chapter after the next two will be post-war interactions. That said peace


	5. fall of venom

Planet-fall

Preacher struggled to remain balanced as the lander rocked from anti air gun fire shortly after his lander entered the atmosphere. "30 seconds guys. May the force be with you!" the pilot said over the intercom. "Guns ready!" preacher yelled. The troopers, both shiny and liberty legion, activated their blasters. A low thud signified they had landed. "Go go go!" a trooper yelled as the ramp dropped.

The planet was in chaos. AT-TE walkers, both cornerian and liberty legion, lumbered on scorched and crater filled landscape. "Commander Preacher." a clone captain with cornerian military markings said gaining the commander's attention. "The venomaris have dug themselves in." Preacher looked through his binoculars. The venomaris had indeed dug themselves in. he could see trenches and judging by the multiple destroyed walkers, they had placed minefields. "Well, this is their home world. Sir" the clone said. "They'll throw everything they have at us." Preacher nodded. "They'll fight to the last man if need be." Fives said coming up beside them. "Have the artillery flush them out. I want the AT-PTs to destroy the minefields so our AT-TEs can get through. I plan to get to the capital before the Cornerians." Fives looked at preacher. "You plan to claim Venom for the Republic?" he asked. "Perhaps, but we'll see during peace talks." Preacher said

the artillery continued to pound the venomari's position. As the battle raged more Clone invasion landers offloaded more troops. Slowly, but surely the clones advanced through the war-torn planet.

"lets move." preacher said as a venomari military base lay in ruin.

Planet-fall plus 4

"commander preacher." a clone in camo armor said. "Yes." preacher asked walking beside fives and echo (who joined preacher's group). "i bring news from the general. Andross has fallen." the clone said. Preacher and the other clones nearby froze. "Are you sure?" Fives asked. "Yes captain. Commanders Lynx and Spaniel confirmed his death." echo chuckled. "Guess this means the war's over. Right commander?" everyone turned to Preacher. "Andross may be dead. But that doesn't mean that there aren't pockets of resistance."

5 months post planet fall on venom

preacher walked into venom's capital seeing civilians cower at the sight of the white armored soldiers. The troopers ignored them as they marched at least until a venomari's cart flipped dropping his belongings. A few troopers broke off to help the man put them back on his cart.

Preacher and Fives stood atop the venomari capitol building with Fay and Miyu as both the cornerian and the Clone Republic flags be risen over the ruins of Venom's capital.

The Lylat system's Civil War had ended.

 **End of arc I**

Next: Post-war interactions

A/N: I know I had meant to do a 2 part battle, but I wanted to get the post war events rolling. So there won't be a space battle. The interactions will begin immediately after this one. No time skips. One more thing, the plus 4 means its been 4 days since the clones landed. Please read and review. That being said peace.


	6. peace time part 1

Venom

Ruins of the capitol

2157

"It's been 7 years." Fay said relieved. Preacher looked at her "7 years since what?" he asked. "Since the Lylat Wars began." Miyu said as the rest of star fox, plus Hevy and Echo joined the 4. "it's the dawn of a new age for Lylat. That's what counts." Fives said as Miyu took his hand in hers. "Corneria couldn't have done what you guys did in 8 months she said. Miyu turned fives' head then leaned in. Fives saw this and covered their faces with his helmet. "Told you miyu had a thing for fives." fay whispered to preacher. "good call." he said. "Watch this fay. CT-5555, I hope you intend to save that for your quarters." Fives broke from his kiss with miyu faced Preacher and stood at attention. "got carried away sir. Won't happen again." miyu was beet red having forgotten that she and fives weren't alone. Everyone laughed

Great Fox

in route to Corneria

to fox's surprised, preacher and Fives came aboard their ship via gunship. As he walked to the bridge, he heard yelling. "which one of you did this." raising an eyebrow he walked in. fox gaped at what he saw. His friend Falco, who was leaving due to an argument with fox, was wearing a pink shirt. Recently Falco said he was quitting star fox. Apparently, one of the team didn't like his decision. Everyone shrugged. Huffing, Falco said goodbye before a firecracker went off in his back pocket. Everyone laughed as Falco left, pants scorched from the firecracker.

After he left and everything calmed down, fox asked who did it. No one spoke until... "it was you wasn't it preacher." Fives said turning to his superior. All eyes were on the clone commander. "He deserved it for deserting his friends." Fives slapped him on the back. You still got it." fives said fist bumping with preacher. "The firecracker was a little extreme though." preacher chuckled before replying. "The firecracker wasn't my idea fives."

8 weeks later.

Corneria

Preacher stood on a balcony thinking over the treaty he had made with general pepper. Though he and the 107th weren't able have any planets for their republic, they were allowed to build ship yards, cloning facilities, and vehicle/weapon factories on Corneria and the surrounding friendly planets. "Enjoying the view hon?" preacher turned to see Fay wearing a tank top and lounge shorts. "Sort of." he said as Fay wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his left shoulder. "You miss being in the republic don't you?" she asked.. "True. But if fives, echo, Hevy, the rest of the 107th, and I left. I'd miss you the most." Preacher said turning to face Fay. The two looked at each other and kissed.

Meanwhile at the clone ARC Trooper training center on Fichina

"Alright fellas I hope you're tough enough to go through this course since its hard." Fives said as he walked in front of a line of clones while Echo and Hevy watched on. They knew he'd be a good drill sergeant. However, they snickered as Fives neared the end of the group for at the end was none other than Miyu Lynx.

After hearing that miyu was interested in the ARC Program, Preacher gave her a form saying that she had his permission to join it. She hid the form behind her back. A few of the clones behind her were curious as to why a Cornerian was in the ARC Program, but paid no heed as Fives got closer.

"By the time the first week is out half of you will have quit. I hope all of you are willing to go the distance." he said before miyu spoke up. "I know I will." fives was to say the least stunned. "Ms. Lynx, this is a clone only program." He said shocked to see her. "good thing I have this then." She replied handing the form to him. Fives read it. 'Preacher... you're so dead.' he muttered as a furry hand touched his right cheek. He looked at miyu. She leaned in and whispered. "Bring it on lover boy." fives smirked. "I won't go easy on you Miyu." the other ARC trooper candidates looked at the two curiously. Fives turned his gaze to them and they snapped right back to attention all the while Echo and Hevy silently laughed.

"I hope you have a strong stomach Ms. Lynx." this caused miyu to raise an eyebrow. "Here's the list of your trainee squad mates and squad number. You'll be bunking with them." Miyu nodded before grabbing the top of Fives' chest armor and kissing him. She winked at him before heading off to find her training squad mates swaying her hips more than usual. "What a woman." he muttered watching her go.

Miyu looked at her form. "OK... squad 5." she noticed a group of troopers and decided to ask. "Excuse me. Do you know where squad 5 is?" The lead trooper crossed his arms. "that's us. Who's asking?" he replied. "Miyu Lynx. I'll be joining your squad for the training program." the other troopers looked at her as one walked towards her. "I'm Quake, the heavy gunner." Quake points at a trooper cleaning a sniper rifle. That's Bullseye. Our sniper" Bullseye gave a nod. "That's Crunch. He's the demolition expert." Crunch gave a 2-finger salute. "And Mr. moody here is Dix." Dix then spoke "I'm squad leader." miyu nodded before hearing her crush speak. "Actually Dix..." Dix and the rest of squad 5 stood at attention. "Miyu is squad 5's leader." fives said having read the entirety of miyu's admission form. "I suggest you listen to her Dix because she can kick your ass if you provoke her."

Dix shook his head and knew that what the captain said was law. Miyu gave Fives a peck on the lips. "So luv, when can we start?" she asked cracking her knuckles. Fives smiled.

A/N: here we go part 1 for the post-civil war arc. There'll be at least 2 more parts before this book of the lost legion series comes to a close. Special thanks to animegoji91 for showing support in this story. That being said peace.


End file.
